The Life of the Soul Society
by Protogear
Summary: This story will give life to some of the hardships, wars, and celebrations the Soul Society faces after the Thousand Year Blood War
1. Volume 1: Chapter 1: Unity Arc

I don't own Bleach

Unity

"Well I'm sure you're all wondering why I gathered you here, well it is to introduce the new squad 13 captain."

"Hiro Miyoshi!" Shunsui announced prompting Hiro to open the door revealing a fairly tall middle aged man with greenish blonde hair, a stubble and gentle green eyes accompanied with a kind face.

"Howdy." Hiro greeted.

"So this is the head of the Great Miyoshi Family?" Sui Feng whispered to Rose who stood beside her.

"Guess so." Rose said.

Shunsui gave an awkard chuckle and began to speak again.

"Everybody please take care of the rookie and treat him well."

"Yeah." everybody but Kenpachi replied in unison.

"Let's hope he is as good as Ukitake." Ichigo who had been invited by Shunsui personally said to Rukia.

 _Squad 13 barracks_

After the welcoming of Hiro Miyoshi, the head of one of the four great families, and now captain of squad 13. Him, Rukia, and Ichigo who was invited by the latter traveled over to the squad 13 barracks for some tea.

"So you're the esteemed Subsitute Shinigami who saved the world twice." Hiro noted.

"Yeah I guess so."

"How old are you again?" Hiro asked.

"20, well turning 20 in two weeks." Ichigo replied.

"To think you did all that at 19 years old, wow, it really is insane, do you think we could have a friendly duel?" Hiro questioned shocking Ichigo and Rukia.

"Captain, you just got appointed, I don't think it would be a good idea dueling so soon, and of all people to duel, Ichigo is not one of them." Rukia said.

"Why not? it's not like we're going to kill each other." Hiro asked.

"Because, Ichigo has helped the Soul Society leap over many obstacles, dueling may be seen as a form of disrespect." Rukia answered.

"Then we'll go to my family's training ground, we have reiastu suppresors in there, fighting won't be a problem."

"I guess I could duel you, besides I'm interested in how powerful you are." Ichigo said.

The trio left the barracks while being lead by Hiro to the Miyoshi Mansion training grounds. Once they arrived Ichigo and Rukia were stopped in front of a ginormous gate.

"Oh my god, this might be bigger than the Kuchiki mansion." Rukia stated.

"Possibly I haven't been to the Kuchiki's place for quite a while." Hiro said.

"Greetings Lord Miyoshi what brings you here."

"Oh, Hujishi could you let us in?" Hiro asked yelling up to a man wearing a cloak patrolling the walls that surrounded the mansion.

"You brought friends."

"Why?" Hujishi asked.

"No reason." Hiro answered giving a chuckle while scratching the back of his head.

"Never in the history of your life have you brought friends here, for no reason."

"Just let us in Hujishi, I'm the head of the clan." Hiro begged.

"Fine." Hujishi said ordering his subordinates who also patrolled the wall to open the gate.

Ichigo and Rukia were lead around the estate stopping at another large wooden door embedded into a mountain.

"When my grandpa was the head of the clan he decided it would be a good idea building a personal training ground, and later when my battle obsessed father took the head, he installed reiatsu suppresors so he could battle other gotei 13 members at full strength without attracting attention." Hiro stated opening the large door continuing to lead down a steep set of stairs.

"Was your father ever a captain?" Ichigo asked.

"No, he was an 5th seat in squad 10, but he was later exiled from the Seiretei, and now he resides in the 20th district of the West Rukongai." Hiro answered once finally arriving in a gargantously sized room, at least 4 times larger than the average gymnasium.

"Well let's get to it, you just stay there lieutenant." Hiro said flash stepping to the other side of the room.

"Ready when you are, Kurosaki!" Hiro yelled getting into stance.

Ichigo drew his dual shikai and began to walk towards Hiro pointing his blade at him charging up a red circle of energy at the tip of his right handed blade.

"Cero." Ichigo called firing the charged energy at Hiro.

"Surge, Bainoha." Hiro said turing his blade to green leaves.

"Kyozetsu."

The command Hiro used turning his blade of leaves to resemble a shield, once the cero hit it was reflected back at Ichigo, who dodged it easily.

"Impressive isn't it, even when I learned this little number, I thought, How could this protect me? Well it's simple it's almost like a mirror." Hiro stated.

"Shishotta Noha!" Hiro yelled firing a concentrated beam of leaves at Ichigo who attempted to block them but was met with a chain reaction of explosions once the leaves met his blade knocking him to the ground

"How did you do that?" Ichigo asked after rising back up.

"My leaves aren't normal leaves, instead it's almost like they're little bombs, I suggest you try dodging next time."

"I guess there is only so much I can do in this form, I guess I could show you." Ichigo concluded placing both of his blades side by side.

"Show me what?" Hiro questioned.

"Ban

Kai."

Ichigo was instantly surrounded in getsuga-like flames when emerging he was wielding a long white bladed with a black portion in the middle while also dawning his hollow horn on the left side of his face.

"What the hell? usually the horn never comes out unless large amounts of quincy reiatsu, doesn't matter right now your my opponent, Hiro Miyoshi." Ichigo said.

"Wow, that is quite the form, to be honest I think you're stronger than the head captain." Hiro noted.

"Hope you're ready for the next attack." Ichigo said tilting his head up beginning to form a large ball of red energy.

'That's the cero Ichigo fired at Kokuto while in hell.' Rukia noticed.

Once the ball was large enough Ichigo brought his head back down.

"Cero Del Diablo!" Ichigo hollered sending the cero in Hiro's direction, to which he summoned another Kyozetsu, but the cero proved powerful enough to destroy the shield impacting into Hiro sending him into the far wall.

"Geez Ichigo I think you might've killed him!" Rukia yelled.

"Whoops, I guess I should've used a regular cero."

"I'm fine but jesus you did quite a lot of damage to my training ground." Hiro reassured while slowly getting up.

"Thanks, Kurosaki I think I got what I wanted."

 _Elsewhere_

Outside of the training grounds was almost like hell although the mansion remained undamaged, that was only because someone put a bakudo barrier around it. Hujishi was currently attempting to fend off a bulky man wearing what seemed to be Shinigami attire, what was strange though is Hujishi has never seen this paricularly large Shinigami anywhere among the Soul Society

Hujishi charged up to the enemy with great speed attempting to impale him only to be blocked sending him backwards.

"I guess I should've figured taking down an enemy like you wouldn't be easy with just a sword, I'll just have to use a little more than that." Hujishi said.

"Exhale your flames, Futatabime." Hujishi called causing his blade to turn to flames.

"Now my fire zanpakuto might not be as good as the old head captain's but it will still help me defeat you." Hujishi said flash stepping towards his opponent swinging at his face but missing by an inch.

"Damn." Hujishi commented while attempting again to stab his opponent being parried each time.

Hujishi stood about 15 feet away from his opponent while trying to come up with a tactic.

"What's taking so long?" his brown haired opponent asked.

"Shut up?"

"My name is Brocchus by the way and I was sent here by God."

"Don't really think a God governs this world but it doesn't matter, I will defeat you Brocchus!" Hujishi yelled charging at his opponent.

"Bakudo number 15, Kemuri." Hujishi said popping a short lasting smoke screen in front of Brocchus who believed Hujishi would go behind him.

"You think that'll fool me?" Brocchus asked throwing a punch behind him but meeting with nothing.

"What?"

"Here is my chance." Hujishi said impaling Brocchus through the stomach.

"I'm not finished!" Brocchus yelled reaching his left hand behind him grabbing Hujishi by the collar pulling him in front of him kicking him to the ground and without delay Brocchus quite literally and I mean he actually punched the life out of him, killing Hujishi instantly.

"Stupid prick." Brocchus cursed weakly collapsing to the ground, dead much like his opponent.

Not too long after the fight between Hujishi and Brocchus, The trio that fought in the training grounds emerged finding the bloody scene.

"Hujishi, what happened?" Hiro asked running to Hujishi's corpse.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here to help." Hiro apologized closing Hujishi's eyes.

"I'll be right back I have to make sure everyone in the mansion is safe." Hiro noted flash stepping away.

"Captain wait!" Rukia yelled.

"I have to follow him, Ichigo go see if you can help anybody."

"Yeah, be safe Rukia." Ichigo said as he watched her leave the scene.

Ichigo was fast on his feet as he dashed to the innards of the Seireitei once arriving he witnessed Countless Shinigami fighting countless different looking enemies, Ichigo swore he saw arrancar, and Shinigami in the mix.

"What the fuck is going on?" Ichigo questioned before suddenly having a very familiar face jump out at him attempting to slice his face but being parried by Ichigo.

"Kokuto!"

"Nice to see you Ichigo."

"Why are you here?!" Ichigo asked.

"I was set free and now I'm here to exact my revenge on you." Kokuto explained.

"I guess this had to be settled eventually." Ichigo said bringing both blades together

"Ban

Kai!" Ichigo yelled changing into the same form he just recently fought Captain Miyoshi with.

"Seems you got a makeover." Kokuto stated.

"Yeah and I'm a lot more powerful than before."

"Here I come Kokuto." Ichigo said dashing at Kokuto, preparing to charge a Getsuga.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo yelled when their blades met swiftly slicing Kokuto's blade in half.

"What the hell?"

"It's over Kokuto surr-." Ichigo was interupted when Kokuto's head suddenly exploded.

"You're right, it is over." an ominous voice said.

"Who's there?" Ichigo asked frightened.

"No need to worry, Ichigo Kurosaki, even if I wanted to give you the same treatment I did for Kokuto I couldn't because you're not my servant." the voice explained.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked suddenly noticing everyone battling stopped and was now looking at the sky.

"I guess you could say I was the one who created the world."

"My name is Komus."

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter remember to favourite, follow, and review I'm open to any kind of criticism.


	2. Volume 1: Chapter 2: Unity Arc

I don't own Bleach

Unity

* * *

"I guess you could say I was the one who created the world."

"My name is Komus." said a man appearing from the sky only showing his suit of white and his gold tie as his face had yet to be shown.

"Why did you kill Kokuto?!" Ichigo yelled up to the man.

"Why should it matter to you, he injured you emotionally did he not?"

"That's beside the point, how could you kill a servant of you so easily?!"

"It's simple really if they don't complete my orders, they die." Komus replied giving a sinical giggle at the end.

"Damn you!" Ichigo yelled jumping into the sky preparing to attack Komus, noticing his face once he got close enough. Komus carried resemblance to a young Yamamoto with brown hair giving Ichigo a maniacal smile. The moment Ichigo was about to strike he felt his blade's momentum stopped instantly as he realised Komus caught his blade by the tip

"Cero." Ichigo muttered firing a cero from the tip of his right through Komus's palm, only to notice it regenerate quickly.

"It'll take a whole lot more than that to scratch me." Komus admitted throwing a fist at Ichigo only to stop before actually connecting, yet it still gave enough power for Ichigo to be forced back down to the ground.

"What the hell are you." Ichigo questioned stunned as he slowly got up from the ground.

"Long story short."

"I am a."

"God." Komus answered giving a sly smirk to Ichigo and the audience which included every Gotei 13 captain and lieutenant, excluding Hiro and Rukia.

"Why are you killing the people you created?" Ichigo asked.

"Well it is simple really I-." Komus was interupted by who seemed to be his assistant appearing out of nowhere.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." his assistant advised.

"Always so worrisome aren't you, Siegfried?"

"Let us leave, I'm sure your warriors will make quick work of that trash." Siegfried suggested.

"I guess we could." Komus said snapping his fingers before he left.

"Sick em' boys!" He ordered as he disappeared through a bright blue portal, making his servants continue fighting.

"Everyone line up your enemies in front of me!" Ichigo ordered as he once again tilted his head up this time creating a purple circle of energy that spun like a razor, while everyone made quick work of lining up their enemies in Ichigo's line of fire.

"What's he planning?" Byakuya questioned as he followed Ichigo's command.

"A Getsuga? Typical Ichi-, wait he's melded something with his getsuga." Kenpachi concluded.

"Gran Rey Cero." Ichigo said as he fired the potent cero that was also accompanied by a powerful slash being his getsuga, eviscerating the small army in a mere instance.

"Fucking shit." Kenpachi cursed at a loss of words.

"Try not to fire to many of those in the Seiretei Ichigo, you just warped the space here." Shunsui said.

"I don't plan on releasing too many, unless it's needed." Ichigo said.

"Everyone assemble at the Captain's meeting hall in fifteen minutes, we have urgent matters to discuss, Nanao go find Captain Miyoshi and Lieutenant Kuchiki and escort them to the hall." Shunsui ordered prompting in everyone flash stepping from the scene, except Kenpachi who decided to walk.

"Do you think you could accompany me?" Shunsui asked as he began to walk.

"Sure got nothing better to do." Ichigo replied.

"Sorry for pulling you into another one of our messes."

"It's fine, besides shouldn't you be worried about the inhabitants of the Soul Society?" Ichigo asked.

"No need to, I ordered every Shinigami who wasn't on the front line to escort them to the Royal Palace, I also sent a few representatives, I already discussed it with Ichibei before I came to assist everyone here, he said it would be alright." Shunsui answered, while continuing to walk, when he noticed Ichigo stop.

"Do you think we'll be able to stop the threat this time?" Ichigo questioned.

"Honestly I don't know, but I'm sure we'll be fine, besides we have you here." Shunsui reassured.

"Thanks, I don't why but I got a feeling a lot is going to happen." Ichigo stated continuing to walk.

 _A few moments before Komus was revealed_

"The whole place has been ravaged." Rukia acknowledged.

"I guess in some ways, having no parents live here is a good thing, but still it doesn't distract from the fact that many friends lay dead in this mansion." Hiro noted.

"Let's go Rukia, there isn't much we can do here anyways."

Once Hiro and Rukia left the mansion, they noticed that the once lit up area had fallen completely dark.

"What happened? we were in there for five minutes. Hiro said.

"Quick to notice surroundings aren't you?" a humbled voice questioned from within the abyss of darkness that lay in front of Hiro and Rukia.

"Who are you?" Rukia asked the darkness.

"Siegfried, the creator of Kido or as I once called it the demon arts." Siegfried answered shocking Hiro and Rukia.

"The creator of Kido? Pfft I doubt it, Kido was invented by Shinigami." Hiro said.

"Was it really? Think about it, does anybody ever talk about the origins of Kido?" Siegfried asked.

"Do you think someone was just born with the demon art knowledge embedded in their head?"

"No, I was the one who introduced Kido to the first generation of Shinigami."

"The first generation of Shinigami, how long ago was that?" Hiro questioned.

"I introduced Kido long before Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, was born." Siegfried replied.

"It was the first fighting style to be introduced to the Soul Society, before my two accomplices came along."

"Hachimitsu, the creator of Zanjutsu, the main fighting technique of a Shinigami, as well as the creator of a Zanpakuto's Shikai and Shin'uchi now known as Bankai, while also at the same time being the creator of the Zanpakuto."

"You're wrong Oetsu Nimaiya is the creator of the Zanpakuto." Hiro corrected.

"No he isn't, Hachimitsu passed down his Zanpakuto creating ability to Oetsu, anyways moving on." Siegfried replied.

"Ayda, the creator of Hakuda, or unarmed combat, and Hoho."

"And me, Siegfried the creator Kido." Siegfied continued.

"We are the Damned Trinity." Siegfried revealed.

"Why are you here?" Hiro asked.

"That is information I can't give you, now my boss on the other hand might slip up and reveal his motive, he is a bit of a Klutz, as humans say." Siegfried.

"Anyways I have to get going before my boss actually does slip up, but before I go allow me to give you some entertainment."

"Hado number 99, Goryutenmetsu." Siegfried called creating five enormous dragons.

"Have fun!" Siegfried yelled, chuckling before he disappeared.

"Looks like we won't be able to leave without a fight." Hiro concluded.

"Surge, Bainoha!" Hiro called turning his blade to leaves.

"Bakuyaku Bainoha." Hiro said jabbing his blade into the ground creating a pillar of leaves that enclosed one of the five dragons, exploding once it fully wrapped around the dragon.

"That's one down."

"Captain, create a barrier around yourself!" Rukia demanded.

"Why?" Hiro asked.

"Just do it!"

"Fine, Kyozetsu kanzen ni tsutsuma!" Hiro yelled creating a thick ball of leaves around himself, giving Rukia the opportunity she demanded.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki." Rukia said releasing her Shikai slashing her blade upwards creating a wall of ice that covered her from the dragons attack.

"Ban

Kai!" Rukia yelled turning her entire attire to white as well as shifting her hair and eyebrows to white as well.

"Hakka no Togame." Rukia said slowly preparing to bring the temperature in the nearby vicinity to absolute zero.

Inside the ball of leaves, Hiro was witnessing the true strength of his Lieutenant.

"Wow, who would've thought a lieutenant could be this strong, if she ever masters her bankai, she is going to be tough to fight." Hiro said.

After a couple of moments Hiro had been given the all clear to exit his ball, and when he left he saw the five corpses of the dragons.

"Good job lieutenant."

"We should probably get goin-." Hiro was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Nanao Ise, the lieutenant to the current head captain, Shunsui Kyoraku.

"Finally I've found you guys, quickly we got to get over to the captains meeting." Nanao rushed, quickly flash stepping away being followed by Hiro and Rukia.

Once they arrived at the captain's meeting they instantly began to hear loud conversating within, which was stopped when Hiro came in.

"Everybody shut up! I come with bad news." Hiro said.

"These people were fighting, they're almost like gods." Hiro said.

"Yeah we know, we got to tussle with the ringleader himself, wasn't very fun." Ichigo replied.

"It's not just that." Hiro stated.

"I talked with this guy Siegfried, who claimed to be the creator of Kido." Hiro noted.

"This guy he talked about, how he had three accomplices."

"The first was Hachimitsu, who apparently is the real creator of the Zanpakuto, as well as the person who created Zanjutsu." Hiro continued.

"And the last was someone called Ayda, the creator of shunpo as well as hakuda, Siegfried said something about them being called the Damned Trinity." Hiro finished.

"This is bad news everyone." Shunsui said.

"To be honest with you, I don't like are chances of winning." Shunsui admitted.

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter remember to favourite, follow, and review I'm open to any kind of criticism.


	3. Volume 1: Chapter 3: Unity Arc

I don't own Bleach

Unity

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

("Flashback Statement")

A couple of days had passed without any attacks from the Damned Trinity or Komus, the Soul Society took drastic measures to buff up defence even going as far as to recruit, Harribel , Grimmjow who only came on the condition that he would get to fight Ichigo, and Nelliel, who had been surprisingly excited to see Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" Nel yelled in her adult form.

"Nel." Ichigo said being quickly tackled by her, slowly losing his breath in one of her signature bear hugs.

"Nel." Ichigo groaned struggling to breathe.

"That's enough, Nelliel." a dignified voice commanded.

"Sorry miss ruler of Hueco Mundo." Nel said sarcastically while also releasing Ichigo from her embrace.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm Tier Harribel, you've never met me, but I witnessed the fight you and Grimmjow had, and I must say for a human you boast immense strength." Harribel greeted.

"Wait, Harribel where are your fraccion?" Nel questioned.

"I'm having them watch Hueco Mundo while I'm in the Soul Society." Harribel answered.

"Ichigo!" a menacing voice called out.

"Oh here he comes." Nel stated.

"G-grimmjow, why are you here?." Ichigo said.

"To fight you of course." Grimmjow answered.

"Stop it Grimmjow, we're here to help-." Nel said, being slapped by Grimmjow, promptly being met with Ichigo drawing his larger sword while rushing to Nel.

"Nel! are you okay?!" Ichigo questioned worryingly.

"I'm fine."

"You fucking bastard! what was that for?!" Ichigo questioned beginning to clash heads with Grimmjow.

"I knew I'd get a good reaction out of that."

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?"

"Listen here, let's make a deal, you duel me right now, and I'll promise to never harm a hair on anybody you care for."

"Fine, meet me at the Sokyoku hill in twenty minutes!" Ichigo demanded disappearing right after.

"I won't lose this time." Grimmjow reassured to himself before leaving.

 _20 minutes later at the Sokyoku hill_

"Ichigo stop this you can't, we're at war, we need his help." Shunsui said attempting to hold Ichigo back.

"Oh, trust me I won't kill him, I'm just going to beat him into submission." Ichigo noted with a crazed looked in his eyes.

Every Captain and Lieutenant was on top of the Sokyoku hill trying to stop Ichigo, due to the warning Rukia gave, when Nelliel went rushing for help to stop the two combatants.

("I've seen him angry, and believe me you don't want to see what he is like when he is angry." Were the words Rukia spoke causing the panic.)

After a couple of moments Grimmjow appeared in front of them all with a twisted grin.

"Here I am Ichigo, come get me." Grimmjow offered prompting in Ichigo breaking free of the Shinigami trying to subdue him and faced Grimmjow drawing his dual shikai.

"Ban

Kai!" Ichigo called transforming, surprising Grimmjow with his new-look Bankai.

"I don't remember you looking like that, whatever I'll defeat you whether you look different or not."

"Grind, Pantera!" Grimmjow yelled summoning his Resurreccion that resembled a Panther.

Ichigo and Grimmjow each charged at each other, once Ichigo swung his sword it was blocked by Grimmjow creating shock waves.

"ARRGGHH!" Ichigo roared as he began to swing at Grimmjow in quick successions.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo yelled firing his signature technique at Grimmjow, once striking him, he was covered in smoke.

"You're going to need to do a lot better than that Ichigo, you think since we fought last, I haven't trained once? pfft I've been training for this day for a long time and now that it's here, I can barely contain my excitement." Grimmjow stated smiling maniacally.

"Is this just a game to you?!" Ichigo questioned angrily, while leaping at Grimmjow who managed to move fast enough to punch Ichigo in the stomach.

"And here I thought this new form of yours was strong enough to defeat anybody, I guess you defeating that Juha Bach guy was a fluke."

"Well whatever, now that I know you're too weak, I guess I'll just have to go kill Neliel." Grimmjow taunted.

"You think I'm done?"

"Don't be so full of yourself, you battle obsessed freak!" Ichigo hollered, sparking a huge wave of black and red flames to violently spin around him.

"W-what the hell?!" Grimmjow asked alarmingly.

"It seems Ichigo is beginning to master his Bankai." Shunsui noted.

Once the flames began to slow down they settled around his feet.

Ichigo lifted up his left hand and pointed at Grimmjow making the flames shoot at him.

"What the hell?" Grimmjow asked attempting to dodge only to find out the flames were still trying to get him. Grimmjow tried everything to dodge but came to no avail as after a few moments, the flames shot through his chest causing him to collapse.

"Stay away from Neliel, or next time I'll kill you." Ichigo warned, walking away while Grimmjow laid there waiting for medical assistance.

 _The next day_

After the fight that occurred yesterday Ichigo invited Neliel to his temporary home in the Soul Society over the worry that Grimmjow might try to harm her again. Although little did Ichigo know he would wake up to quite the surprise.

"argh." Ichigo groaned opening his eyes slowly.

'Why do I feel so heavy?' Ichigo thought, looking down noticing a butt-naked Neliel sleeping on him.

"Nel!" Ichigo gasped.

"Ichigo?" Neliel asked barely being awake.

Ichigo shot up out of the bed quickly averting his stare to the other side of the room.

"What's wrong Ichigo?"

"Why are you naked?" Ichigo asked not knowing he was a red as tomato.

"I always sleep naked, is there something wrong with that?" Neliel replied.

"Arrancar might not care about it, but humans definitely do."

"Oh would you like me to sleep with clothes on next time?" Nel asked innocently.

Ichigo didn't give any answer he just continued to stare at the wall.

"Are you mad at me?" Nel asked sadly, prompting in Ichigo turning around while covering his eyes, clumsily pulling the blankets over her shoulders to cover up. once Nelliel was covered he opened his eyes.

"Of course not I'm just very, very surprised to have woken up to you being naked." Ichigo answered.

"Oh thank god!" Nel yelled embracing Ichigo.

"I thought you were mad at me."

"Why would I be? just don't sleep next to me naked next time."

"I can still can still sleep with you?" Nel asked.

"I-I mean I wouldn't recommend it, but-"

"Yay! I get to sleep with Ichigo." Nel celebrated with herself.

'She answered her own question; But Jesus it never occurred to me, just how amazing her body really is.'

"Well we better go meet up with the captains, get dressed I'll meet you at the front." Ichigo said walking out of his bedroom.

A few minutes passed by as Ichigo's patience began to disappear.

"What the hell is taking her so long." Ichigo angrily muttered to himself.

"Sorry it took so long, I had to stop for a bathroom break." Nel apologised.

"Whatever we've got to go, come on!" Ichigo rushed grabbing Nel's hands and running out the door.

 _At the Captain's Hall a few moments later_

"Took you guys long enough." Grimmjow said, while getting treated by a familiar person.

"Orihime! why are you here?" Ichigo asked.

"I was called here to help with healing."

"Where are Uryu and Chad?" Ichigo questioned.

"They were told to stay in the world of the living to defend it, in case something happens." Orihime answered.

"Wait, where is everybody else?" Ichigo asked.

"They said, a great amount of reiatsu was felt right outside the Seiretei so everybody went, except Grimmjow and I."

"Nel, defend Orihime and Grimmjow, I'm going to go assist the Captains."

"Got it." Nel said.

Ichigo flash stepped quickly out of the hall and rushed towards the captains. Once reaching them he was shocked at what he was witnessing.

"What the hell is going on?" Ichigo asked looking at one single person who must've had the spirtual pressure of a large army.

"It seems that one soldier is one of Komus's." Shunsui noted.

"Great guess, Head Captain." Komus said appearing in front of them alongside Siegfried.

"Where are the rest of your pawns?" Shinji asked.

"Hachimitsu and Ayda have other things to attend to." Komus answered.

"Don't worry though, the Damned Trinity and I don't plan on attacking, yet. But I thought I would come and inform you about my army."

"Hollows, Arrancar, Shinigami, Fullbringers, all of you have fought at least one of those. But the only thing you haven't fought is a Visored."

"Now despite the fact you have a few captains that are Visored, none of you except Ichigo Kurosaki have fought a Visored."

"Much like Sosuke Aizen's army we have ten outstandingly strong fighters, we call them the Arma. Essentially they're all Visored. They each have a Bankai and a hollow mask, the man marching to your base right now is one of the Arma."

"Let us see how you deal with another new enemy." Komus said disappearing along with Siegfried.

"Captains, and Lieutenants stand your ground." Shunsui ordered.

"Everybody stay back, I'll handle whoever that man is." Ichigo said, moving over to his new enemy.

The man Ichigo was currently facing, had blonde hair, glistening blue eyes, set with a young smooth face.

"Took you long enough to come out and face me." The man said.

"Which Arma are you?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm Arma Number one, Hideaki Genosuke." Hideaki answered.

'Holy shit I thought I was fighting someone around Arma six.'

"Who're you." Hideaki asked.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Really? Wonderful because I've heard lots about you."

"Makes sense I guess even for my standards I guess I have quite a few achievements ." Ichigo said drawing his weapons.

"I guess I should get ready to." Hideaki said drawing a worn out sword from the side of his black shihakusho.

"Much like your shikai mine is always released." Hideaki said.

"I also have a mask." Hideaki noted holding his palm out to his face materialising his mask onto his face. The mask had two blue stripes running horizontally off the mask, as well as a sinister smile filled with teeth.

"Here I come!" Hideaki yelled lunging himself at Ichigo lifting his sword up swinging it towards Ichigo who barely blocked it with both swords, and without giving Ichigo the time to think he began flailing his blade at Ichigo countless times

'His brute strength is insane.'

"Whats wrong Ichigo you haven't attacked me yet?"

"You want an attack? Well here you go!"

Ichigo lept backwards preparing to swing his larger blade. "Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo yelled launching a Getsuga at Hideaki successfully striking him.

While Hideaki was down Ichigo was preparing to unleash his Bankai when he felt a jolt of pain run through his spine.

"I really don't want you using your Bankai yet." Hideaki said preparing to finish off Ichigo once and for all.

Hideaki began directing blue energy to his blade while taking his blade out of Ichigo's spine.

"Satsu Jinoki!" Hideaki called swinging his blade into Ichigo's hip while releasing the energy off his blade swiftly chopping Ichigo in half, killing him instantly.

"No way." Shunsui said.

"Impossible." Kenpachi stated.

"Ichigo!" Renji yelled.

"How did he kill him?" Hiro asked.

"Ichigo." Rukia said while crying.

"It seems he was your only hope of winning." Hideaki noted.

"Why? Why did you kill him?" Rukia asked.

"Because he was my enemy. Anyways he's dead now go run and set up your defence."

"Now that Ichigo's dead you people don't stand a chance, but at the very least you could put up a fight." Hideaki said flash stepping away soon after.

 _Meanwhile in the lowest level of the underground prison_

"Ichigo's not dead you imbeciles he was in his human form, if anything he just got stronger." Aizen stated

* * *

Well that's the end of Chapter 3 and oh boy was that one hell of a twist, anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter, remember to follow, favourite and review.


	4. Volume 1: Chapter 4: Unity Arc

Unity

The sudden and unexpected death of Ichigo made the entire Gotei 13 rush back to the Captain's hall being met by Nelliel, Harribel who arrived 2 minutes before the Gotei 13 did, Grimmjow who was just finished being healed by Orihime, and of course Orihime

"What the fuck happened? Where is Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked, but recieved no answer.

"Hey! answer me you shitheads."

"Ichigo has been killed." Rukia answered instantly sending shock through Nel, Harribel, Grimmjow and especially Orihime

"What the fuck? who killed him so easily?" Grimmjow asked.

"Kurosaki-Kun?" Orihime muttered beginning to tear up

"Komus said the man that killed Ichigo was an Arma, what is that?" Kensei asked.

"Were you not listening? that Arma is basically an Espada but rather than being a hollow that's gained shinigami powers, it's instead a shinigami who has obtained hollow powers." Mayuri answered.

"I realised something on the way back, Head Captain, he was in his human form wasn't he?" Hiro questioned.

"Yes as far as I know."

"Then that means he isn't entirely dead, well he is dead but now he's a soul...He's one of us." Hiro concluded.

"Explain you're thinking." Mayuri ordered.

"Well think of it as a gigai, if someone's gigai is destroyed then their soul will be forced out. In Ichigo's case his human body was his gigai, and it was just destroyed, resulting in his soul being forced out. Where Ichigo is now I don't know, but believe me he isn't dead." Hiro stated.

"Perhaps if we're lucky, the backup I called in should hopefully find him, but until then I will send out a few of Captain Sui Feng's stealth operatives to look for Ichigo. Without further ado, let's get this Captain's meeting started." Shunsui said.

 _Elsewhere_

Shock was the first thing Ichigo felt when his eyes jolted open, he instantly shot his whole upper body up beginning to feel at where he was chopped in half. A droplet of water fell onto Ichigo's head making him look up to see a dark cave covered in the odd torch outstretching farther than he could see. Uneven boulders, small rocks, big rocks, didn't really matter this cave had it all, there had been old tattered clothes laying everywhere, honestly it was kind of filthy. After thoroughly looking around Ichigo found three black silhouettes standing away from him

"Who is it?" Ichigo asked.

"You're finally awake." a familiar voice noticed, causing Ichigo to turn around only to see a very familiar face.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

 _Back to the Captain's Hall_

"Captain Kurotsuchi, do you have any idea where their base of operations is?" Shunsui questioned.

"I'm glad you asked. From the evidence I gathered I believe they're in Hell." Mayuri answered.

"What evidence do you have to believe they're in Hell?" Sui Feng asked.

"Well first off, the corpse of a prisoner of Hell, was found at the first battleground us Shinigami fought the intruders at. Second we have no reports from Harribel's fraccion that there might be a base in Hueco Mundo. Lastly the Soul Society has had no sights of a base here in the Soul Society. Although if any of you have evidence against my claims then I believe you should step forward." Mayuri replied.

"No objections? good. Now what I would advise you to do, Head Captain, is to send a few Captains down to hell, see if they can't uncover our little mystery."

"Fine, just give me a couple of minutes to come up with a plan."

While the Captain's stood Idlely waiting for Shunsui to conclude his planning Hiro leaned over to the Mayuri who stood beside him

"I know what you did 110 years ago." Hiro stated shocking Mayuri.

"You!" Mayuri raised his voice averting attention to him and Hiro.

"Shhh, we're just going to have a nice chat. Nothing wrong with that is there? Mayuri Kuchiki." Hiro said surprising Mayuri even more.

"How do you know of my origins, I've spent years making sure nobody knows my past." Mayuri whispered.

"Do you remember why you were imprisoned in the maggots nest?" Hiro asked.

"Yes, it's because I was experimenting on residents of the Rukongai." Mayuri answered.

"Well my mother was one of your experiments." Hiro revealed.

"Did you become captain to reveal my true name or my past?" Mayuri questioned.

"Nope. I'm just telling you I don't trust you. You're just a scam." Hiro replied.

"Your nothing but a liar who hurts people for his inventions, that's why I hate you."Hiro continued.

"Okay I've figured out who I'll be sending down to Hell." Shunsui blurted, while all the Captains gathered around.

"Bummer, our conversation is over." Hiro said.

"The Captains I'll be dispatching to Hell are as follows."

"Squad 2 Captain, Sui Feng."

"Squad 6 Captain, Byakuya Kuchiki."

"Squad 7 Captain, Tetsuzaemon Iba

"Squad 8 Captain, Lisa Yadomaru."

"Squad 12 Captain, Mayuri Kurotsuchi."

"And Finally, Squad 13 Captain, Hiro Miyoshi. All of you are to report to the Squad 12 barracks and wait for deployment into Hell, in the meantime, the highest ranking officer left in any of the Squads I named, will be assigned as the temporary supervisor. With that said you're all dismissed, return to your quarters and set up defences in case of another attack." Shunsui said.

"Oh and I'll be sending Harribel and Grimmjow to join you in Hell." Shunsui added.

"What are we going to do if we get injured in Hell?" Hiro asked.

"I forgot most Captains don't know much about Hell well either way you're all in for quite a _surprise_ when you get to hell." Shunsui replied.

"No more questions? Good, now head over to Squad 12 now!" Shunsui ordered.

The Captains that were selected left the room hastily, while the other Captains still stood in the hall. "What are we supposed to do?" Shinji asked.

"Do exactly as I said. go wait at your barracks for further commands. I'll likely be in touch with you all shortly." Shunsui answered gesturing them to leave.

Once the remaining Captains left, only Shunsui remained. 'Well I should probably go send everybody off.' Shunsui concluded leaving the Captain's Hall like everybody else.

 _A few moments later at the Research and Development Lab (Squad 12 barracks)_

"What the hell is that thing?" Hiro whispered to Byakuya who stood beside him.

"That thing is Hiyosu, a department head for Research and Development, and don't chat to me so casually."

"Sorry it's just my family has a good history with the Kuchiki's, I thought it would be normal." Hiro stated.

"Well it isn't, Up until 100 years ago your family had a great relationship with us but ever since you're father was exiled the Kuchiki family has had little to no interaction with the Miyoshi family."

"Fine, fine I get it, you grump." Hiro said soon noticing Shunsui enter.

"Okay everybody, I hope you're ready because you have one misson. To find Komus and The Damned Trinity's base and destroy it."

"We're ready Head Captain." Akon said.

"Are you going with Mayuri?" Shunsui questioned.

"Yes, Captain said to bring a few researchers and study Hell in order to get a better understanding of it."

"Fine, just try not to get killed."

"Yes Sir." Akon said walking away.

"Let's get this show on the road." Hiro said.

The Captains, Harribel and Grimmjow walked through a huge set of doors to a room as large as the Captain's Hall, with 8 small red portals laying dormant throughout the room

"What's this?" Tetsuzaemon questioned.

"These are the portal's to hell." Shunsui answered.

"Everybody I want you to give it your best in Hell, and say hi to the Head Captain there."

"What? there's a Head Captain in Hell?!" Everybody asked.

"Maybe there is, Maybe there isn't, guess you'll just have to find out." Shunsui teased walking out of the room

Everybody lined up to their own portal eagerly waiting to meet the so called _Head Captain_ of Hell.

'Guess it's time to go ask _him_ for help in this battle.' Shunsui thought as the Captains walked through the portals.

 _Over to Ichigo_

"Dad, Yoruichi, Urahara, why are you here?" Ichigo asked.

"We got called by Shunsui to come help, apparently there is a god trying to destroy the Soul Society." Isshin said giving air quotes around the word god.

"He isn't lying dad! the guy who created the world is trying to destroy it, alongside the people that made the very techniques everybody fights with." Ichigo said getting up into his dad's face.

"Okay, Okay, jeez didn't think it was that serious." Isshin said.

"By the way why did we find you in the middle of nowhere?" Yoruichi asked.

"As far as I remember, I'm pretty sure I got killed." Ichigo answered.

"What?!" Isshin, Yoruichi, and Urahara, asked shockingly in unision.

"I was fighting this guy he was called Arma #1. I struck him with a Getsuga, and while he was down I figured I would use my Bankai, but I was interrupted by him impaling me, and I'm pretty sure he sliced me in half."

"What is an Arma?" Kisuke asked.

"That god, said it was basically an Espada, but instead it of it being an arrancar, it's a visored, a shinigami who has obtained hollow powers. He also said he's made an entire army of visoreds." Ichigo answered.

"Ah man this is worse than I thought." Kisuke sighed.

"Yeah, I'm glad your not really dead, Ichigo, I mean you are _dead_ but now you're a soul like me." Isshin noted pointing to himself while flashing a shit-eating grin at Ichigo.

"We should probably get going soon." Yoruichi interupted.

"Before we go. Can I ask one question?" Ichigo questioned.

"Sure." Kisuke replied.

"Will I be able to return to the human world?"

There was a slight pause before Kisuke began to speak. "Honestly Ichigo, I have no clue." Kisuke admitted.

Isshin, Yoruichi, Kisuke, and Ichigo soon began to embark on their way back to the Seiretei in order to confirm to everybody that Ichigo isn't dead. While on their way through a forest filled with nothing but pine trees, 3 men and 1 girl wearing white shihakushos with a distinctive brand on each person's neck appeared in front of them.

One of the men who appeared in front of them was an abnormally tall man with brown hair running down to his shoulders while also covering his eyes, yet still showing his extremely rough face. "Well, well, well. what do we have here?" he asked

"Who're you?" Isshin asked moving his hand slowly to his Zanpakuto.

"We're Visoreds. But if we're talking specifics, I am Visored #111. Hisashi Rokuro."

"So that mean you were once Armas?" Ichigo asked.

"What?!, no. are numbers reach into the thousands. The word Arma is given to the top 10 strongest Visoreds, while any number given to a Visored is a ranking of strength. For example, Hisashi is the #111 strongest Visored in Komus's army." The second man to begin talking was an astoundingly short and chubby bald man, with beady eyes, and a hoarse voice.

'So there ranking system isn't like Aizen's arrancar system. I guess that could be valuable information.' Ichigo thought.

"Oh and by the way I'm the 213th strongest Visored. Jirou Yamauchi." the stubby man explained.

The remaining two Visoreds stepped up. The first one was a girl with short black hair with a tint of purple, green eyes, set along with a muscular body. She was Visored #134. Yoshi Yamashita.

The last person to step up was a guy of average height with white hair, blue eyes and a slim frame. He was Visored #165. Okuma Kimura.

"I've got the short guy." Isshin stated.

"I got the girl." Yoruichi said.

"I'll take the tall one." Ichigo joined in.

"I guess that leaves you with the white haired guy. Kisuke." Isshin said.

"It would appear that way."

At the same time everybody began to charge their opponent to different spots, so they wouldn't interrupt each other.

 _Isshin's fight_

Isshin charged his oppoent Jirou Yamauchi who was the #213 Visored believing he would be relatively easy, but what he didn't excpect was to be blocked when he swung his sword at Jirou.

"I might not be very high on the ranking system but Visoreds don't tend to be easy to defeat until you reach the 300s." Jirou explained.

"Can you please shut up?! Your hoarse voice is beginning to piss me off." Isshin said.

"Fine then let us make this fight more entertaining. Shall we?" Jirou asked adjusting his grip on his katana as well as shifting his feet.

Jirou began to sprint at Isshin swinging at the latter's torso, but missed as Isshin dodged preparing to strike, but was unable to because Jirou had already went back to his previous spot.

"Your a Visored, correct?"

"Yes. I already explained that to you."

"Then you must have a hollow mask, and at least a Shikai correct?" Isshin asked.

"Yes but your just an old bum, I need not show you my true strength." Jirou replied.

*Chuckle* *Chuckle*

"You shouldn't have called me that." Isshin said.

"What are you going to do old ma-?" Jirou suddenly stopped speaking

"That is what I'm going to do." Isshin said slicing Jirou clean in half.

"Now all I have to do is wait for them to finish." Isshin said to himself.

 _Kisuke's fight_

"Draw your sword!" Okuma demanded.

"I don't believe you're ready for me to use my Zanpakuto." Kisuke said.

"Hado #31." Kisuke directing his palm at Okuma. "Shakkaho." Kisuke finished firing a beam of high temperature flames at Okuma who blocked it with his sword.

"Interesting who would've thought someone with the strength of a 16th seat, could block that attack."

"Are you mocking me?!" Okuma asked.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not but just for your information I put little to no effort in that attack." Kisuke answered drawing his Zanpakuto.

"Finally you draw your sword."

"I'll only use it if you show me your hollow mask."

"Fine." Okuma said bringing his hand to his face creating a white ball of energy which lept onto his face creating a purely milk white mask with holes that only showed Okuma's eyes.

"Nake, Benihime!" Kisuke called firing a crimson red slash of energy at Okuma who raised his left hand firing a white ball of condensed energy negating Kisuke's attack.

"Hmm? That was unexcpected. Would you care explaining that attack?."

"Bola. It is essentially the same as an arrancar's bala, but this attack is a Visored exclusive." Okuma answered

"Now that I answered your question do you feel like fighting seriously?" Okuma quesioned getting into stance.

Kisuke looked into Okuma's eyes and suddenly vanished. "Are you capable of fighting me seriously?" Kisuke asked appearing beside Okuma who jumped back.

"How did you move so fast?" Okuma asked

"I wasn't a Stealth Force Unit Commander for nothing." Kisuke answered.

Okuma while staring into Kisuke's eyes began trembling and somewhere in his head he began to ask. 'Am I going to die?'

"Damn I really didn't want to use it but fuck it." Okuma said bringing his sword to his chest.

"Ring 'em out, Nunoji!" Okuma yelled sending a wave of water at Kisuke who who split into down the middle with a Naka. Okuna charged Kisuke at an intense speed believing he had nothing to lose, when suddenly he dropped his blade and locked his arms behind his back.

"Bakudo #1, Sai." Kisuke said.

Kisuke stretched out his right arm, aiming at Okuma. "Hiryu Gekizoku Shakkaho!" Kisuke yelled charging a large red beam. "Hope you like the Kido I made." Kisuke said firing the beam striking Okuma turning him to nothing but ash.

"I guess overkill was unnecessary but, it got the job done.

 _Yoruichi's fight._

Yoruichi used shunpo and quickly appeared behined Yoshi, directing a kick at her head, but instead Yoruichi's leg was caught being whirled away by Yoshi but landing unscratched.

"Why don't you draw your sword?" Yoruichi asked.

"I only fight with my fists." Yoshi replied.

"Hey. We share something in common." Yoruichi said.

"So it would seem." Yoshi said calmly.

"Here I come." Yoruichi said flashing behind Yoshi, at an inhuman speed, only to be met with her fists. Once again Yoruichi believed she would be able to trick Yoshi by flashing behind her once again slamming her fist into what she believed was Yoshi's back only to find out it was the palm of her right hand. Yoruichi flashed to a reasonable distance and began to talk.

"You have great reflexs." She complimented.

"Well what do expect, a person of my size has to find a way to fight fast people like you."

"I guess so."

"I don't have time for this. I need to finish this." Yoshi said extending her arms.

"What are you doing?"

"Bola Bombardment!" Yoshi yelled beginning to fire a insane amount of bola's at Yoruichi like a machine gun but it proved no challenge to Yoruichi as she flash stepped through the bola's up to Yoshi.

"Hado #1. Sho." Yoruichi pointed her index finger at Yoshi's stomach firing a wave of energy winding the latter.

"Hado #60. Kuroken." Yoruichi said summoning a black dagger made of nothing but energy thrusting the blade into Yoshi's stomach with her spare hand she bunched both her index and middle finger and traced a cross on Yoshi's chest then placing her fingers on the blade.

"What did you do?" Yoshi asked.

"Once I let go of this sword your insides will be burned." Yoruichi replied.

"How?!" Yoshi asked worried.

"Simple. The sword I summoned is often used by Hakuda users as a last resort. When I lodged it into your stomach I stopped your movement giving me enough time to trace the power of Shakkaho through the blade. once I utter the incantation it's over for you." Yoruichi answered.

"Damn you."

"So those are your last words. Fine. Hado #31 Shakkaho." Yoruichi called flashing a good 15 feet away igniting the cross marked on Yoshi's chest. Yoshi collapsed to the ground dead as soon as Yoruichi used Shakkaho.

"Hope everybody is finished fighting." Yoruichi said to herself.

 _Ichigo's fight_

Ichigo had been playing defence for majority of his and Hisashi's Rokuro's fight, and even then Hisashi showed way more exaustion than Ichigo did.

"Tired?" Ichigo asked.

"Fuck you." Hisashi answered.

"It seems everybody else is done fighting. I guess I should start playing on the offensive." Ichigo stated flashing towards Hisashi, jabbing his shorted sword towards Hisashi's face.

"Shit!" Hisashi yelled swinging his katana up towards his face barely able block the sword as it ran by his face creating a relatively shallow gash in his left cheek. Hisashi launched a punch at Ichigo's side believing to have landed a punch.

"You're going to have to try a lot harder than that." Ichigo said having moved his longer sword under his left arm blocking Hisashi's punch with the blunt side of the blade. Hisashi broke his sword free from Ichigo's shorter blade attempting to stab Ichigo through the neck only for Ichigo to duck beneath shooting his sword into Hisashi's stomach.

When Ichigo removed the blade, Hisashi staggered backward. "How the hell are you overpowering me so easily?" he asked.

"You're just not that powerful." Ichigo answered.

"Maybe using your full power would help." Ichigo suggested.

"Fuck off I don't need advice from you!" Hisashi screamed charging at Ichigo at a much slower pace preparing swing his blade at Ichigo who easily dodged it. Ichigo took his longer blade and lunged it into Hisashi's stomach.

"Please stop fighting."

"Piss off." Hisashi said trying to lift his blade up once more.

Ichigo winced. "Rest in peace. Getsuga Tenshou." Ichigo swung his blade outward creating a deep puncture in Hisashi's stomach. Ichigo without looking at his victim walked away to go meet up with everybody else, leaving Hisashi who soon died to blood loss, alone.

Ichigo began to jog once he realised he ventured out a lot further than he believed, finally finding his three accomplices waiting patiently around an open area covered in pine needles and the odd pine cone.

"What took so long?" Isshin asked.

"I waited for you guys to finish so I didn't have to wait." Ichigo responded.

"I also didn't realise how for out I was." Ichigo continued.

"Well whatever it was, I'm glad to see your not hurt." Isshin stated.

"Did you really believe I would get hurt by that small fry?" Ichigo questioned.

"I didn't know what to think. For yet another time the Soul Society is getting attacked by an army we know nothing about." Isshin said.

"Guys we don't have time for chit-chat, we need to hurry over to the Seiretei, we're still in the 20th district of the West Rukongai." Kisuke interrupted.

"Fine fine, I get it, we still have a lot more to go through." Isshin said pushing off the tree he was leaning on. "Let's go!" Isshin cheered beginning to walk.

Ichigo and co. walked through the woods for what felt like an hour but in reality was only 15 minutes, until they stumbled upon the city of the 20th district.

"What the hell?" Isshin asked.

"How is it already in shambles?" Yoruichi asked.

"This Ichigo is why I was worried, in only a few hours look at how many people were slaughtered." Isshin stated.

"It's nothing to worry about." Ichigo said turning everyones attention to him.

"How is this nothing to worry about?" Isshin asked.

"I talked with Head Captain Kyoraku and he told me he evacuated as many people from the Soul Society to the Royal Guard's cities as he could." Ichigo answered.

"Does anybody else see what I'm seeing." Yoruichi asked.

"What do you see?" Kisuke asked.

"That." Yoruichi said pointing at the one undamaged house.

"Who. is. that?" Isshin asked.

* * *

Who is the sole survivor? What is Mayuri's past? How will the Captains react to hell? Find out next time in Unity Chapter 5


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTES

Author's Note:

Hello viewers, you may currently be wondering,

"Why did he change the name and synopsis of the story?"

Well I planned from the start to have an outstretched Bleach story, but after probably around chapter 2 I realised, that the name Unity probably won't stick for future Arcs, so I decided to change the name to The Life of The Soul Society.

And For those curious as to what will happen to the name Unity I'll just be changing the name of the chapters to represent both the volume, chapter and name of the current Arc.

I know it's late but I hope everybody has had a wonderful day. hell. I hope you all have had a wonderful week. This is Protogear signing off.


	6. Volume 1: Chapter 5: Unity Arc

The Life of the Soul Society

Before we get into this chapter I am going to go over some of the new terms I've introduced in the last 5 chapters

Ichigo's Cero del Diablo (Translation: Zero of the Devil) : Not sure how many people viewing this have seen the hell verse movie but essentially the first ginormous cero Ichigo fired at Kokuto in his Vasto Lorde form, is the cero Ichigo uses here.

Bakudo #15 Kemuri (煙 - smoke) : Pops a smoke out of the Practioner's hands.

Hado #60 Kuroken: (黒い剣 - Black Sword) : Practioner materializes a black sword of energy.

* * *

Hiro's Shikai: Bainoha: (倍の葉 - 8 folded leaves) Gives Hiro access to leaves that explode on impact.

Hiro's Shikai: Kyozetsu: (拒絶 - refusal) Hiro tilts his blade downwards, creating a shield from the leaves on his blade.

Hiro's Shikai: Bakuyaku Bainoha: (倍の葉爆薬 - 8 folded leave explosion) This technique encloses Hiro's enemies in a pillar of leaves exploding once full wrapping around the target.

Hiro's Shikai: Kyozetsu Kanzen ni Tsutsuma: (パッケージされた拒絶 - Packaged Rejection) This technique wraps Hiro in a ball of leaves blocking all attacks.

* * *

Arma (meaning weapon in Spanish); Name given to those ranked top 10 strongest in Visored army.

Visored army ranking: The Visored army is ranked in strength, from #1 and above. Rankings will change.

The site I used for translations is

 **Chapter 5**

"Give me a report. Siegfried."

"Yes Sir. Visoreds Jirou Yamauchi, Okuma Kimura, Yoshi Yamashita, as well as Hisashi Rokuro have been eliminated." Siegfried said.

"What were their numbers?" Komus asked.

"Yamauchi was #213. Kimura was #165. Yamashita was #134, and Rokuro was #111." Siegfried replied.

"Anything else?"

"6 Captains have entered Hell."

"So they already found out where we are? Huh?"

"That will be it Siegfried." Komus said.

"Yes. Komus."

"Huh? What did you call me?" Komus asked.

"I believe Master Komus would be fitting. Don't you think?" Komus asked.

"It is very unecassary. Why should _I need to call you that?_ " Siegfried responded.

Komus flashed over to Siegfried hovering his hand above his throat clenching it to a fist, sucking the life out of him.

M...mast...er.. Komus." Siegfried struggled.

"That is more like it." Komus said releasing his grasp. "Tell Hachimitsu and Ayda to get the Fortresses defenses ready, You and I will be taking the offensive on the Soul Society and taking the **Blade that will end this world.** " He ordered.

Soul Society

"Who is that?" Isshin asked.

"No clue. But we should go check it out." Ichigo suggested.

Everyone met eyes for a moment, exchanging nods and dashing towards the undamaged house. Once arriving they wrapped around a nearby corner noticing an aged man making quick work of Visoreds.

"I'm going to check it out." Ichigo said beginning to shuffle along the wall of the undamaged house.

"Wait, Kurosaki." Kisuke said. Kisuke's words didn't reach Ichigo fast enough as he already flashed around the building, although it wouldn't have mattered. Ichigo saw someone he wanted to protect.

"I'm joining in!" Ichigo yelled to the stranger.

"Huh?!" The stranger gasped.

A lowly ranked Visored ran up to Ichigo swinging his blade only for it to be knocked out of his hands while Ichigo pulled out his large blade impaling the Visored. Out of nowhere another enemy came from above, although not quick enough as Ichigo pulled his large blade out of the first Visored's stomach brushing the blade away slashing his enemies throat. One last Visored decided to try his luck charging Ichigo from behind.

"ARGH!" The Visored screamed propelling his blade toward Ichigo's back, only for Ichigo's hand to wrap around his face stopping the movement. "Have mercy!" The visored begged.

"It's your fault for attacking me first." Ichigo said plunging his blade deep into the visored's chest.

Ichigo pulled the blade out of his victim leaving only the cold corpse to fall over. He turned toward the older man, noticing he was still fighting a wave of seemingly endless infantry.

"Move!" Ichigo yelled pointing his larger blade firing a cero at the crowd, just barely missing the stranger.

"Holy hell kid! Watch where your shooting." The stranger said walking over to Ichigo.

Ichigo now had full view of the stranger. He carried heavy resemblance to Squad 13 Captain Hiro Miyoshi, only aged a little further. He had a permanent furrowed brow, with a greenish-blonde buzz cut, a black chin beard, and a sturdy build.

"What are you doing here, kid?"

"We were on our way to the Seiretei to provide back up." Ichigo answered.

"We?"

"Yeah we." Ichigo said pointing to his father, Kiskue, and Yoruichi who awkwardly left their hiding spot.

"Well anyways what's your name?" The stranger asked.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, and yours?"

"Kaito Miyoshi and thanks for helping me protect my house."

"What?! Your Hiro's dad?"

Currently in Hell

Hiro Miyoshi and is fellow associates stumbled into hell and were met with a-? wait a minute a furnished room?

"Huh?" Hiro asked.

"This is strange." Tetsuzaemon stated reaching for his blade.

The Captains stood confused and alone when suddenly a door to the far end of the room busted open. A man with black hair nearly extending to his ankles and black eyes, wearing a Captain's shihakusho busted in with a plate of some unknown substance.

"HELLO! EVERYBODY!"

Everybodies natural reaction was to reach for their Zanpakuto expect for Byakuya, he already had his blade drawn to the man's throat.

The man stared at Byakuya, and the blade, exchanging views every few seconds, until finally gazing into Byakuya's stone cold eyes.

"Could I interest you in some dinner?" he asked raising the plate.

Byakuya stared back at his colleagues confusingly shrugging his shoulders.

"That's dinner?" Hiro asked staring at the grey glob.

Byakuya stood up straight sheathing his blade. "Who are you?"

"Oh! My bad. I haven't introduced myself yet." He put down the plate and proceeded to make eye contact with everybody

"I am the prestigious Head Captain of the Gotei 13's Hell-Watch. Yuuki Ryuunosuke." Yuuki stated taking a bow.

"I heard from my _great friend_ Shunsui Kyoraku that you would be coming to visit." Yuuki said sarcastically.

"We are not here to visit. You buffoon." Mayuri corrected.

"Yeah. yeah. you sticklers. You Seiretei Shinigami, are no fun anymore. Well no matter, I suppose I should likely show you around. Well let's go!" Yuuki hollered cheerily skipping out of the room while everybody followed.

"He is a bit eccentric." Hiro muttered.

Back to Ichigo

Ichigo and co. managed to convince Kaito Miyoshi. Hiro's dad that he should accompany them to the Seiretei, and help with the current crisis, although at first he denied it, eventually he gave in for what he said were his own personal reasons.

"So how is he?" Kaito asked.

"Who?"

"Hiro."

"Oh well he just got appointed to Captain of Squad 13." Ichigo answered.

"Really? Wow! It's been forever since I've seen him. Time flies I guess."

"May I ask, why its been so long?" Ichigo questioned instantly remodeling the social atmosphere.

"It not like we had a choice to never see each other."

"What do you mean?"

"Long ago when I still was a Shinigami, There was some sick bastard in the Kuchiki Clan that was doing horrific experiments on Soul Society inhabitants. Whether it was by coincidence or on purpose I don't really care but my Wife, Hiro's mother was experimented on and killed. I later found out that it was the Kuchiki's doing and I told Central 46 but it wasn't enough. The Kuchiki's family council found a way to barely skim the line of suspicion."

"They began exposing the many rules I broke as a Shinigami of the Gotei 13. At the time I was the 5th seat of Ginrei Kuchiki's squad. So I had zero support from anybody. Somewhere along the line people from my squad began to come forward."

"I was completely overwhelmed, but we met a consensus. If I agreed to be exiled quietly, they wouldn't tarnish the Miyoshi name, I figured fighting for the justice our family deserved wasn't worth ruining my boy's childhood, so I left the night after, exiled. Of course the entire Soul Society except the Seiretei believed I was retiring. I guess in the end everybody kept their word." Kaito finished.

"Wow. I'm sorry to hear that." Ichigo said

"It's nothing really. I'm sure Hiro hates me for it, but I believe I made the right choice. Anyhow, enough of the sappy stories. Do you know how many districts, have been infiltrated?" Kaito asked.

"We would all be the completely wrong people to ask, we all deal with our affairs outside of the Soul Society." Isshin joined in.

"If I were to make a guess though, I don't even think the Gotei 13 knows. The Visoreds haven't reached far enough into the Soul Society to show any evidence of destruction, I don't know how they did it but they managed to destroy your district without even showing a pillar of smoke." Isshin continued.

They all walked for a short while longer before being met with the destruction of the wall that blocks the Seiretei from the Rukongai as well as a very large corpse.

"Jidanbo?" Yoruichi asked flashing over to him finding a disturbingly mortified corpse. "He's dead." She announced after remaining over there for a few moments.

"How did they get in so fast it hasn't even been that long since we got that transmission?" Ichigo asked.

"I believe they were the people who broke in." Kisuke replied pointing at a insanely large heap of bodies only noticing moments later that Kenpachi sat on the top.

"What took you so long? Ichigo!" Kenpachi yelled from afar.

15 minutes before

The many Shinigami of the Gotei 13 wait patiently in their quarters for orders to be distributed when suddenly out of the blue, static began to run through their thoughts as everybody realized there was an Incoming transmission.

"Greetings, Shinigami of the Gotei 13, it is I Siegfried. I have come to give you fair warning on the attack that will be commencing in 5 minutes. A large majority of the Visored army will be dispatched through the North, East, South, and West, and will converge in on the Seiretei. This is an order passed down to me by The Supreme One, Master Komus. **The War of Recreation** begins now.

"So he finally decides to go all out huh? Lucky us." Shunsui stated sarcastically.

"Nanao go and tell Squad 3, Squad 5, Squad 9, and Squad 11, to defend the Perimeter Wall. Tell Squad 4 to be ready for casualties, and tell Squad 10 Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, to come see me. We _cannot fall on the Royal Guard this time_." Shunsui ordered.

"Yes, Sir." Nanao accepted flashing away.

"I can't let them get the Sacred Sword." Shunsui commented to himself.

* * *

Location: West: White Road Gate.

Kenpachi Zaraki, walked aimlessly around the Seiretei, attempting to find his way back to the Squad 11 barracks, stopping at an intersection of paths to take.

"Damn it! Which way should I go?" He asked himself.

He stood there thinking of the possible destinations the paths could lead him to. "Ah, Fuck it. I guess I'm going left." Kenpachi stated. He didn't realize it right away, but the longer he kept heading down that path the louder these random screams of battle began to get.

"What is going on?" He asked.

"ARGH!" A crowd of people screamed.

Eventually Kenpachi stopped at the White Road Gate, located in the West side of the Seiretei. "Looks like I found the source." Kenpachi said.

"AARRGGHH!"

The screams sounded as though, there was at the very least 100 soldiers trying to lift the gate Jidanbo defended. It took around 5 more minutes until the gate was blasted by a large red cero. Emerging from the mess appeared a tall man with greased champagne pink hair, and displeased red eyes. "I can't believe you weaklings took this many minutes to pull up the gate, and you couldn't even do it!" the man yelled downward at his subordinates, suddenly shifting his head toward Kenpachi, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh great a Captain just had to be waiting for me after I destroyed the gate?" The invader complained.

"Whatever. I'm Kousai Sanjo by the way. And I'm Visored #19" Kousai informed stepping off the heap of destruction that was once the White Road gate..

"I don't really give a fuck."

"Short tempered huh? I know I couple Visoreds that are like you. They always strut around like they're top dog. You try to speak to them and they say, _**Fuck off!**_ usually I don't like when I'm spoken to that way, so I teach them a lesson, and I quickly bring them back down to reality where they rightfully belong. I assure you that you will be no different." Kousai ranted.

"You know there was this one ti-."

"Shut the fuck up!" Kenpachi yelled.

"I was wondering how long it would be before you lashed out."

"Did you just come here to push your useless complaints on to me?"

"Nope, I just really like pissing off my opponent."

"Tsk, shithead." Kenpachi said drawing his weapon, charging Kousai, who pulled out his katana throwing it above his head where Kenpachi tried swinging. Once the blades met, a tremendous amount of wind pressure began to fly around, knocking down some of the Visored spectators and began to force Kousai's feet into the ground. Kousai began to groan, while he struggled to keep Kenpachi's blade away. "Damn it." Kousai groaned.

Kenpachi lifted his blade from Kousai's swinging downward once more, only for Kousai to dodge and duck under Kenpachi's arm impaling him through the chest.

"Hmph. I told you, you aren't able to challenge me." Kousai said.

"You think that would be enough to kill me?!" Kenpachi asked, grabbing Kousai by the throat, and piercing him through the stomach with his blade.

"Impossible, I can't be defeated by the like of you." Kousai said dying only a moment later.

Kenpachi took out his blade and chucked Kousai's body to the side, and looked over to the many subordinates that just watched their comrade die. "Who's next?" Kenpachi asked flashing a insane smirk. Everyone exchanged glances, drawing their swords, and preparing their masks, charging Kenpachi all at once.

* * *

Hello fellow readers, It's me Protogear and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I want to thank everybody who has followed, favorited and reviewed. This will be the last chapter that will be posted for a while because My family and I are going on a vacation, there is still a couple of preparations to be made so I don't have any definitive answers on when I'll be back.

Until next time, this is Protogear signing off.


End file.
